


The Downsides Of Responsiblity

by MorningstarGabriella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Archangel!Reader, Drama, Gen, Literature, Lucifer's Fall, Siblings, fan fiction, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarGabriella/pseuds/MorningstarGabriella





	1. Complusion

"What?"

The shout leaves your lips as you stare, wide-eyes, at the subordinate angel in front of you. her head is bowed down, clearly not knowing what to say. The others around you turned towards the direction where you stood, hands gripping the fabric of your dress.

"F- Father just gave the..the order," Mary stammered on seeing the look in your eyes. You were trembling from head to toe, and before she could get another word out, you were gone.

* * *

You made your way to Michael's Heaven like a blind man reaching for the light. You had no idea what you were doing and why. You stumbled in, taking a seat on the rock you saw, waiting for him as the sky above you turned dark.

Michael was hounded by almost all the angels as he made his way back to his Heaven. The second he reached there and turned around, he saw you. He just stood there, staring at you, unable to say anything.

The mask hadn't come off yet. Till that moment he was still Prince Michael- The Viceroy of Heaven. Keeper Of Keys. The righteous son. The one who had braved the masses till then. The one who had fought his way without a hint of emotion on his face.

All it took was one look, as his eyes met yours.

"Father wants me to," Michael stammered as he shook violently," he wants me to.."

"I know Michael. I know."

And then, he broke down.

The prince of Heaven sank down to his knees, head bowed in shame as the tears fell down his face. Instinctively, you ran towards him, getting down on your knees and cupping his face between your hands.

"I can't...I," he mumbled between sobs. You had grown up with the two brothers and it was the last thing you were expecting. You were not siblings buy grace but you, Michael and Lucifer were definitely family. And for this to happen... Things could't get any worse.

"Mike," you repeated, trying to comfort him,"Hey. Look at me."

"He is my brother (y/n). My blood. He's my family," his voice was dead without any hint of emotion,"HE'S MY FREAKING BROTHER AND HE EXPECTS ME TO KICK HIM OUT OF HEAVEN!"

His voice trembled as he shook with rage and desperation. You knew the bond the brothers shared, and it was the last thing Father should have done.

"I raised him," he sobbed, "We raised him (y/n)."

Lucifer was the youngest of the three of you. The memory was fresh in your mind when Father had shown him to you for the first time. You remembered the sandy haired blue eyed cherub playing in your arms as you and Michael pampered. You remembered everything- His first name (yours, owing to which Michael had refused to speak to both of you for days). His first flight.

"I helped him the first time he flew," your voice was barely inaudible as the first teardrop rolled down your cheek. This was his brother. This was your brother. He was everything to you and for this to happen...

You didn't know when you had broken down- You didn't know till Michael wiped the tears away from your face. Helpless, he pulled you into a tight hug as you rested your head against his neck, holding onto each other for dear life.

"We have to do it Mika. We don't have a choice. You don't..."

You broke off as you waited for his response.

"He'll never forgive us. He'll never forgive me."

You knew it was nothing but true, but you didn't have a choice. Your maternal and sibling instinct screamed otherwise, but you were literally helpless. It was an order from Father, and was the only possible punishment for the 'sin' he had committed.

You simply held on tighter to the eldest angel, too afraid to face the future.

* * *

When you had walked out with Michael, Lucifer's eyes had burnt with pure rage. The venom he spat out when Father announced his verdict. The accusations he hurled and the defense he put up- you knew none of it.

He might have become the Devil to everyone, but he was still the baby cherub you had raised to you. He always had been. He always would.

It didn't change when he turned his accusing finger at the two of you. It didn't change when he questioned your relationship with Michael. It didn't change when he used the most unholy words for the two of you.

It didn't change when he screamed out at Michael how easy it had been for him to do this, knowing in your heart it was nothing but a lie.

It din't change when he swore vengeance, or when he vowed to kill you and then Michael when he got back.

As he fell from Heaven, his wings burning to ash, his final scream reverberated in your head for all of eternity.

"I hate you."

3 little words. 2 changing lives.

For the first time, you took a page from Michael's book and put on the mask of bravery.

True, responsibility did have it's downsides.


	2. Revenge

Panicked, you ran through Eden, making your way to the cherub garrison. Ever since Lucifer had left Hell, Heaven had been on the edge. There were battle strategies, mind games, so many plans. But the one thing that had been an assurance to everyone had been the fact that Lucifer couldn't get into Heaven.

It was the only reason Michael had managed to leave for Earth today, leaving everything under your charge.

"You'll do fine (y/n)," he had mumbled against your forehead as he pressed a chaste kiss there, "You'll do just fine."

"But Mika..."

"Hey," he gave you a reassuring smile,"What's the worse that could happen?"

You had shrugged it off then, the paranoia that had settled in. There was the assurance to everyone had been the fact that Lucifer couldn't get into Heaven.

Until he did.

The first news had come in from the Garrison of the Covenant. It had been a massacre, with only 1 angel left to tell the tale. It wasn't surprising, for it had been this Garrison Father had consulted with while deciding Lucifer's punishment.

The portal to Heaven had been locked, officially locking Michael and the entire Hosts outside on Earth. You knew it was only you now.

He then went to take out specific angels in random order from different Garrisons. It made no sense at first, but when you got the list, it struck you. And then, it sunk in.

_He was taking out the people responsible for his fall._

You froze by the window, unable to move as the ultimate motive of his coming to Heaven dawned on you.

He was here for you.

The thought, as disturbing as it was, got suddenly disrupted as the latest news came in.

He had attacked the Cherub Garrison. The holiest place in Heaven. The "Angel nursery".

You couldn't let him do this. Lucifer had to be stopped.

* * *

"Hello little buddy. You OK there?"

The sobbing cherub turned to face the blue eyes stranger in front of him. The sounds of the battle had scared him, and he had moved out to seek some solace, only to find all the senior angels gone. Everyone except for the man in front of him.

"What's your name there?"

"C..Castiel," the cherub stammered, clearly scared. The vibes he got from the man weren't the good kind at all, "What about you sir?"

The man smiled sadly, "I have many names son. You may know me as the Morningstar."

He hadn't heard that name before so he nodded. The Morningstar got down on his knees and stroked his hair affectionately.

"Forgive me son."

The second his eyes fell on the grace swirling in his hand, Castiel heard a loud explosion as the door burst open. Before he knew it, a pair of golden wings surrounded him, dodging some kind of spell. Before he knew it, he was back in Eden. Away from the stranger. Away from the wings, away from the noise. Calmly, he went to sleep.

* * *

Lucifer stood rooted to the spot, eyes fixed on you as you folded your wings behind your back. He had waited for this for so long. Centuries, millennium even. Rotting in hell. Burning- because of you.

With the snap of his fingers you were in the Garrison of the covenant, not an inch of floor beneath you devoid of blood. You cringed and closed your eyes, unable to see the sight of some of the most powerful angels in Heaven laying like this.

"This is all on you (y/n)."

You looked up, shocked. He had just called you by your name for the first time in..forever.

"You expect me to call you sister after everything?"

He screamed at you, towering over you as, for the first time in your life, you bowed your head in shame. This was all on you. There was no denying it.

"You are not my sister. You are nothing to me. You are dead to me (y/n)."

Maybe it was his grace, maybe it was your weakness. You found yourself down on your knees, tears in your eyes as you looked up at him for the first time.

...

_Your mouth dropped open in awe as you took the young cherub in your arms while Michael had the same awestruck expression on his face._

_"Father, he's so..."_

_You trailed off, eyes locked with the deep blue orbs of the cherub, his sandy blond hair slightly messed up. A small pair of fragile white wings was tucked behind him as he grabbed your finger with his tiny hands._

_"He's perfect," Michael muttered behind you, stroking his hair. Father smiled as he looked at the two of you playing with the cherub._

_His eyes were bright, and surprisingly focused for a newborn cherub. Reflexively, you mumbled, "Lucifer."_

_Michael gave you a puzzled look as Father gave you an approving nod, clearly happy with the name._

...

You stared into the same eyes today, the light in them drowned. Those white wings were burnt beyond recognition. He was not the angel you had raised. He was the one you had killed.

"I'm so sorry Lucifer," you chocked out as you looked at him, but there was no hint of recognition in his eyes. He walked behind you, to the extent where you could only tell his location from the cold radiating from him.

Bracing yourself with what was to happen next, you closed your eyes, looked down and made your final confession.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned," the words were uttered by the two of you in unison.

With that, he brought the blade down.

* * *

When Michael finally made it into Heaven, he saw the last things he had ever expected to see. The doors to Heaven ripped apart. Total chaos. Crying angels. The one word everyone had chocked out.

_Garrison of the Covenant._

When he made his way there, he didn't know what to expect. Out of all the scenarios, this was the last.

Mary. Jonathan. Alistair. Annabel. Hannah. Elijah- Killed. Massacred.

And at the end of the room, the one thing he had prayed not to have happened. You looked peaceful, as though in sleep. Your white dress was the same, the halo undisturbed. The wings gone, only their imprint left behind on the floor as the Archangel blade pierced your heart. Beside you Lucifer sat motionless, holding your hand with dry tears on his face.

You had missed so much. You weren't there to see when Michael had cast him out that day again, not to Hell but to the Cage this time.

You weren't there to see Heaven change after losing the second eldest Archangel.

You weren't there to see the cherub you had saved, Castiel, grow up to fight Lucifer when the Apocalypse came.

You weren't there to see the monster Michael became after your death, and that was one thing Michael was grateful for.


End file.
